An intricate balance between DNA repair and apoptosis pathways has evolved in order to protect the integrity of the human genome against the potentially devastating effects of endogenous and exogenous genotoxins. Decisions to activate either pathway in response to DNA damage minimize the likelihood of genomic instability, which can lead to mutagenesis and ultimately to carcinogenesis.